Kotetsu Segawa
Summary Kotetsu Segawa is the older fraternal twin brother of Izumi Segawa. Being the first born, he was raised and trained to be the combat butler of the younger sibling per Segawa family traditions. He has an obsession with trains and photography and often acts in a rather creepy manner. These quirks have made him unpopular with the opposite sex despite being very handsome. He also seems to be negligent towards Izumi most of the time and has even admitted that he is not too protective of her. However, he has shown genuine concern for Izumi and a willingness to lay his life on the line for her and, despite all their criticisms of him, Izumi and Hayate do seem to hold his skills in high regard. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Kotetsu Segawa Origin: Hayate the Combat Butler Gender: Male Age: 17 years old Classification: Human, Combat Butler Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, masterful hand to hand combatant, masterful with swords and likely various other weapons, skilled if not outright masterful in various vocations, likely a capable mentor and instructor Attack Potency: Small Building level (Capable of rupturing a good chunk of earth with a casual sword swing even when holding back. Can contend with a fully serious Post Tiger’s Den Hayate Ayasaki even when holding back due to not actually wanting to hurt him. Overall a tad stronger than Post Tiger’s Den Yukiji Katsura and equal to Post Tiger’s Den Hayate) Speed: Subsonic movement and combat speeds (When he abducted Nagi, he moved at such speeds that the Sanzenin SP were unable to react at all despite surrounding the girl. Capable of covering dozens of metres in a single bound. During their duel at the Segawa mansion, he and Hayate were attacking each other at such speeds that they were a blur) with Supersonic reactions (His reactions should be no less sharp than those of Post Tiger’s Den Hayate and Sonia Shaflnarz) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Stronger than Pre Tiger’s Den Hayate) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Comparable to Post Tiger’s Den Hayate. His physical prowess and durability are held in high regard by even Post Golden Week arc Hayate, who was genuinely shocked when Kotetsu was knocked out by one of Yozora’s robots) Stamina: Superhuman. His stamina and endurance should be roughly comparable to the likes of Post Tiger’s Den Hayate and Hinagiku. Superior in physical prowess to Pre Tiger’s Den Hayate, who is capable of fighting with injuries and a level of blood loss that would be fatal to a normal physically fit human. Range: Melee range normally, extended melee range with swords. Standard Equipment: Usually none but will use swords or any other available weapon if necessary. Intelligence: Somewhat high. Is actually a good student at Hakuo unlike his sister. This is notable considering the academy’s advanced curriculum. Is also stated by Izumi to be a worthy successor to the Segawa family’s business empire. Despite his usually nonsensical behaviour, it has been noted by Izumi that he possesses all the competency of a first class butler and his skillsets are actually held in high regard by even Hayate. Is a highly skilled and dangerous combatant (the entire Sanzenin Secret Police force of 2000 would stand no chance against him by their own admission), skilled with various weapons, skilled if not outright masterful in various vocations, likely a capable mentor and instructor. Weaknesses: None notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Hayate the Combat Butler Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Butlers Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Rich Characters Category:Tier 9